


to rest at last

by verzaubert



Series: freyja [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Europe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, If You Squint - Freeform, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, Musical References, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, because it fits the aesthetic or sumn!, few more weeks!!!, lowercase title, some aspects, we going petermj/spideychelle ENDGAME!, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verzaubert/pseuds/verzaubert
Summary: MJ felt as if everything had been alright, for her and for Peter Parker.





	to rest at last

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction,,, um  
> ffh is coming out in less than a month and it's going to break me i know IT! this is why i made a fluff fanfic, because endgame already fucked me UP and ffh is going to fuck me up even MORE! anyways, you can catch a musical title reference if you're a fan of musicals
> 
> the reference is for my friend who is obsessed with the musical & met one of the people who star in it<3

MJ felt as if everything had been alright, for her and for Peter Parker. 

 

Even though it had been a rough time for Peter Parker lately, to say the least.

 

Coming back from, oh, you know, being turned to dust…

Losing another father figure (fun!)

And having some asshole with a fucking FISHBOWL on his head (seriously, be more creative!) 

Oh, and this guy named Brad who tried to shoot his shot. On MJ. 

What the fuck? 

It’s a good thing Peter isn’t exactly someone who’s vengeful. 

But he did almost kill everyone to impress MJ. 

____________________________

Peter had been in a very fatigued state lately. His customized suit had been torn from the fight with Mysterio and the Elementals. He was pretty injured too, having 2 broken ribs, and a long cut on his thigh. 

Ouch. 

Peter just wants to go to sleep, take his mind off everything, and be more chill. He made his way back to his hotel room, which was his own hotel room. Ned stayed with Betty. Peter didn’t mind though, they’re cute. 

 

That hug that MJ gave him made him feel more relieved and relaxed, but he couldn’t stay like that. He got back to the fight and continued. 

 

It had some other consequences other than being somewhat injured. 

 

His teammates now knew what Spider-Man’s true identity was, and it was interesting. 

____________________________

 

Flash had been the most surprised. He had always been oblivious, while everyone else had kinda figured it out. 

 

Oh, and he had also had caught Flash reading fanfiction about his alter-ego when they were on the bus. 

 

That’s probably why Flash’s skin turned a bordeaux-like shade. 

 

Getting to the point. 

____________________________

 

He had been tired, Ned and MJ had come to his room, worried sick. 

 

“Peter, oh my god, you got another injury?” MJ asked, her expression being a frown and furrowed eyebrows- her way of showing worry. 

Peter had nodded slowly at that. 

“Wait, let us help you, um.. I’ll try to find some bandages! I think my mom packed a first aid kit somewhere…” Ned exclaimed, looking through his bag. 

Peter had said nothing the whole time, looking back and forth between the two, taking this scene in. 

He was definitely grateful. 

“Aha! I found it. Now, let me see…” Ned said after a minute, looking carefully throughout the materials inside. 

“Wait, let me help you!” MJ said, startling Peter from his dazed state. 

“I think I know more about first aid kits than you do, genius.” Ned remarked, earning a chuckle from Peter and a vicious glare from MJ. 

After a little bit, Peter had a bandage around his right quadricep, and even a bandage around his ribs for some reason (he wouldn’t need it after a day, but whatever.) 

____________________________

 

MJ and Ned helped Peter with going down to the lobby of the hotel, where the decathlon kids were stationed. Betty was the first to get up from her seat, rushing towards the trio. Flash had looked in their direction, and made his way gradually. The rest of the decathlon kids, including Brad, had made their way around the three, forming a circle. There had been questions, ranging from…

“Oh god, is Peter okay?” 

To 

“Damn, how did that happen?” 

 

Peter didn’t answer any of the questions. Even though they were about him, they were never directed towards him. MJ got tired of the questions while Ned was nervous. MJ had enough. 

“Everyone, shut the fuck up!” 

The whole group did. 

“Thank you.” 

MJ, Ned and Peter made their way towards the couch, and the other decathlon kids followed. 

Peter was positioned between MJ and Ned. Betty was next to Ned, and, strangely enough, Brad was next to MJ. 

 

There was some distance between the two, because MJ wasn’t interested and didn’t want him to think that she was. 

Betty got the remote of the TV, and asked to the group, 

“News, or the Harry Potter movies?” 

It was almost as if the decathlon kids said ‘Harry Potter’ in unison; so Betty turned The Sorcerer’s Stone on. 

An hour after the start of the movie, MJ felt some force on her right shoulder. She looked over to see Peter’s head laying on her shoulder, his eyes signaling sleep. 

MJ felt butterflies in her stomach. 

She smiled softly and went back to watching the movie, with Betty and Ned gazing over to Peter from time to time and grinning. 

MJ felt as if everything had been alright, for her and for Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> the flash reading spidey fanfic is inspired by @shuweiarts on instagram, go check them out, their art is amazing.


End file.
